


Hide and Seek

by kumato



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short One Shot, idk what else to tag this //
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumato/pseuds/kumato
Summary: michael and jake play a game(and i still dont know how to summarize,,,)





	Hide and Seek

It's a wonder how he's managed to hide for this long from a killer like Michael. The man has passed him three times and now lingers near his hiding spot, looking around at his surroundings for any sight of the saboteur. 

 

Jake watches his back carefully from his own hiding spot, tucked behind two large crates. It's a surprise he hasn't been found yet but the thought quickly diminishes when the killer turns around to look in his direction. Jake quickly sinks back down, his breath hitching as the killers footsteps nears his hiding spot. The footsteps stop and when he looks up he sees Michael facing away from him, letting Jake sigh in relief as he slinks back down.

When he looks back up again, he nearly screams at how close the stark white mask is to his face.

The saboteur wheezes, then pushes Michael's face away. "You scared me, you dick!" He huffed, getting up from his spot as Michael straightens to his full height. "Took you long enough to find me this time." He brags with a grin.

He can't see Michael's face, as usual, but he's hung around Michael long enough to see the small shift in his posture. Jake hums thoughtfully before patting the mans chest. "It's alright, big guy. Not you're fault you're bad at this." He teases, earning a small pinch to his cheek that makes the saboteur yelp. Jake rubs his cheek and glares, watching the man tilt his head then lean down, pressing the masks lips against the saboteurs own. It's a gesture that succeeds in making Jake's heart flutter every time it happens.

"Mm, you're a real softie, you know that?" He teases again and laughs when Michael defiantly shakes his head and walk away. "What? Is it my turn to be seeker?" His tone is nothing but light and soft but Michael doesn't turn, only keeps walking until he's out of Jake's sight. He hums, rolling his eyes before turning around and starts counting.

**Author's Note:**

> short sweet and maybe a little ooc? there's not much to do in the entitys realm if you think about it
> 
> written on my phone in the early mornings like some kind of Animal.....


End file.
